Semantics
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: The world revolves around the concept of perspective. Ruby Rose reflects on this.


**Summary: **_The world revolves around the concept of perspective. Ruby Rose reflects on this._

**Semantics**

**RWBY**

* * *

Everything ends.

Or is it that everybody dies?

It is an interesting concept. Most would argue it to be semantics. 'The same,' they would say, 'they are the same.'

Perhaps they are right.

Or perhaps they are wrong.

It is an interesting concept. One worth exploring, do you not think?

'_P-Pyrrha? Oh come on, you can't-!'_

'_I'm sorry, Jaune… I… I wish I… I need to tell-'_

'_Don't say that yet. You can tell me later, okay? Okay…?_

'_O… okay…'_

'_Alright, so don't- Pyrrha? Pyrrha!'_

"Everything ends."

Such a morbid fantasy. Doom and despair - what dark connotations! To say everything ends means that there is no chance for a beginning. It is finite - everything ends! To think of such a thing, does it not frighten you? All that awaits you is nothingness.

But wait - will nothingness actually be there?

Nothingness is not nothing. Rather, nothingness is something. Something is a part of everything. Everything ends.

Everything.

Ends.

To say 'nothingness awaits you' is a lie. Nothingness does not await you. Nothingness cannot exist if everything ends. All that awaits you is end. Not "the end". You simply end.

Everything ends.

'_Is it nighttime, Ren? Is it… time to sleep?'_

'_Yes Nora. It's bedtime.'_

'_That's good, I'm kinda sleepy… hey, when we wake up, can we have pancakes?'_

'_You can have whatever you want, Nora.'_

'_First thing I'm gonna do is I'm gonna… put lots of syrup on top… and then get some ice cream. I mean… I know it's bad first thing in the morning and all but… Ren? Ren, is it raining?'_

'_Y-yes, Nora. It's raining.'_

"Everybody dies."

It is intriguing, to say the least. Everybody dies - is this not a truth we learn from birth? It is in the code of our people. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We are born from water, yet die in fire. We die nonetheless.

Men die. Trees die.

Everybody dies.

People are taken before their time. Lives come and go. That is just how the world works. The world provides its life, and we in turn provide ours. It is the cycle we are subjected to. The contract we sign when we come into this world. And when we pass, the world moves on. It is fair in the most unfair of ways. It is just in the most unjust of ways.

It makes sense. It is brutal, it is unkind, but it makes sense.

Everybody dies.

'_Hey… why the glum face?'_

'_Yang…'_

'_I'll be fine. It's just a flesh would, ya know? Ehehe…'_

'_Yeah… just a flesh wound. You'll be fine.'_

'_Mmhmm, so don't worry… yeah?'_

'_I… I'm not worrying.'_

'_Good, good… Blake?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Take… take good care of Ruby for me, okay?'_

'Semantics,' they argue.

"Everything ends."

"Everybody dies."

'They are semantics!'

Are they?

Are your minds so jaded and cynical? Are they so shaped by an uncaring world that cares not for what you want or need that you refuse to see the truth that is before you?

Is that all that is left in that thing you call a soul?

Is that all that is left in that idea you call living?

What an unfortunate existence.

Well then, I pitch this to you.

If everything ends, then everybody dies.

But if everybody dies, not everything ends.

Tell me, are these not different?

Does not one end hope, while the other keeps it alive?

Semantics indeed.

'_You'll be okay, Weiss. You just need to rest a little and then you'll be all better and then we can beat the bad guys and then go off with the rest of the team and go celebrate our victory and then you can tell me off for eating too many sweets before dinner and… and… Weiss? Come on, you haven't answered me yet. S-stop ignoring me… I thought we were past that… Weiss?'_

Tell me, what is the difference between a man who has his eyes open and a man who has his eyes shut?

Simple.

The man who has his eyes open has the option to shut them. The man who has his eyes shut will refuse to open them.

'_Wow. It worked just like you said, Cinder!'_

'_Hmph. I think that I could have done this a little faster… but hey, I'm not complaining.'_

'_Quiet, you two. It is done. We need to move on with the next stage… Roman?'_

'_I'll be there in a moment… Neo, go with them.'_

'_Weiss? Weiss please…'_

'_It's game over, Red.'_

Now then.

'_I'm feeling nice today, you know? So just… don't move.'_

'_Weiss… come on…'_

'_This will all be over soon…'_

What will you choose?

* * *

_Semantics Fin_

_\- Narutochaos22_

**Author's Notes:** _GEP and Cyber both prefer their humour fics. Additionally, GEP likes to write fluff pieces. I myself prefer dark/tragic/angsty stuff._

**Cyber's Notes: **_I think GEP has to stop bullying Naruto…_


End file.
